


Games, Ramen, and You

by vocalnonu



Series: you're my twenties [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, i love them pls, minwon roommates, pure fluff, whipped boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Mingyu carefully removed Wonwoo’s glasses from his face and placed them on the desk. He softly brushed away Wonwoo’s bangs so he could see a clearer view of his boyfriend. Wonwoo looked at him with so much love and adoration that Mingyu couldn’t help but squish him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: you're my twenties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598653
Comments: 8
Kudos: 267





	Games, Ramen, and You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm kind of late but hey, better late than never right? Enjoy! :) P.S. Yes I changed my username 

Loud sounds were coming from their leader's room as usual when Wonwoo was also there. Since their dorm arrangement has changed, and despite the latter rooming with Mingyu, Wonwoo still spent most of his time in Seungcheol's room.

This shouldn't be an issue, really. But Mingyu was being a baby and wanted his boyfriend's attention. The members hanging out in the living room made no comment when the rapper stood up quietly and slowly walked towards their leader's room.

He gave the wooden door a soft knock and received no answer. Of course, how could they hear him when they had their earphones on?

He could hear Seungcheol shouting over his character needing back-up followed by the sounds of Wonwoo laughing while saying he was coming. Mingyu shouldn't feel jealous, this wasn't new.

Unbeknownst to him, four pairs of eyes—Joshua's, Seokmin''s, Vernon's, and Soonyoung's—were on him. The movie playing on the television long forgotten since this was more interesting. Soonyoung's words, not theirs.

Mingyu carefully turned the doorknob and took a peek inside the room. The first thing, or person, he saw was his boyfriend. His eyebrows were scrunched in concentration and Mingyu couldn't help coo inside his head about how adorable Wonwoo looked.

Seungcheol noticed him first, since his computer was closer to the door. Mingyu put a finger on his lip, telling his hyung not to say anything. Seungcheol smirked and brought his focus back to the game.

Mingyu—with extreme effort—tiptoed his way to Wonwoo who was still oblivious to his existence inside the room. You could hear the clacks of keyboard keys and the clicks from from the mouse when Wonwoo pressed on them.

Mingyu didn't want to startle Wonwoo when he was killing somebody in the game so he waited before sneaking up on him. He placed a loving kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Wonwoo looked at him briefly before turning back to his game.

Anyone would probably be sad for being ignored, but not Mingyu. Not when he could see how his action put a cute smile on his boyfriend's face. He knew the game was going to take some time since it just started so he pulled an extra chair and placed it next to Wonwoo's.

Remembering that video he saw on the internet, Mingyu figured it wouldn't hurt to try. He wiped his palm on his pajamas in case they were sweating and slowly placed them under Wonwoo's that were hovering over the WASD keys.

Wonwoo knew what his boyfriend was doing, Mingyu talked about wanting to experience it when they saw the video. So without really thinking about it, Wonwoo interlaced his fingers around Mingyu's. He brought his boyfriend's hand to his and kissed the back of it before returning to his game, Mingyu's hand still holding his.

Mingyu smiled in satisfaction before not so secretly taking a photo of their hands, and then Wonwoo. If you checked Mingyu's camera roll, it would be filled with pictures of Wonwoo or anything related to him. He was that whipped.

Wonwoo moved one side of his earphone so he could hear Mingyu if he spoke. The younger had other plans though, he moved closer and kissed Wonwoo's ear. The other squeezed his hand lightly in response.

Mingyu didn't do anything more than that because they weren't alone. Plus the two gamers would probably kill him if they lost the game because he distracted Wonwoo with his kisses.

In the end the two didn't win but lasted long enough in the game for them to be satisfied. Mingyu waited patiently when Wonwoo shut his computer off. Seungcheol, on the other hand, was starting a new game on his.

The two bid Seungcheol good night before they completely left the room. Their hands intertwined while walking out. Their members were back to watching the movie as if they weren't watching Mingyu earlier.

Wonwoo guided them to their room but Mingyu softly pulled him back. "Hungry."

Wonwoo smiled before making a turn to go to the kitchen instead. They asked the guys if they wanted ramen to which they responded with a yes.

Mingyu made his way to the cupboards where the ramen was while Wonwoo took out the pot they were going to use. Before it was just Mingyu doing all the work but now his boyfriend helped him from time to time.

The shorter one went back to his usual seat when Mingyu started cooking. He admitted it once out loud to Mingyu that he loved watching Mingyu's back while he cooked. He remembered his boyfriend whining and complaining when he said that. "Why only my back? How about my face?"

Wonwoo chuckled fondly at the memory. The sound didn't escape Mingyu's ears so he turned around to see what made his boyfriend laugh. The other only gave him a smile.

"What are you thinking about? I hope it's me."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend's words but his smile was still so soft. Mingyu grinned before returning to his task.

A few seconds later he feels arms wrap around his torso and Wonwoo's face that was nuzzling his neck. This was a habit Wonwoo developed when they started dating, a habit that Mingyu loved.

They were quiet after that, Wonwoo back hugging him while Mingyu does his magic. While Mingyu was one to be constantly talking, he enjoyed the silence that came with Wonwoo.

When he was younger he took Wonwoo's silence in offense, but as they grew closer and older he realized that Wonwoo was just like that. It's not like he’s always quiet, in fact Wonwoo is talkative, but there are times where his social battery gets drained.

"Is the food done ye- oops," Vernon walked in on them still stuck in that position. Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's shoulder blade before letting him go.

"Hey," Wonwoo walked towards the younger.

"Hi hyung, sorry I ruined your moment," Vernon scratched the back of his head. Wonwoo smiled. "It's fine. I was just recharging."

Vernon nodded in understanding. "Soonyoung hyung sent me. He's hungry."

"Soonyoung is always hungry," Wonwoo said a little louder, making sure he was heard all the way to the living room.

"I heard that," came Soonyoung's response. The people in the kitchen started laughing because of him.

The rest of the guys ate in the living room while the couple stayed in the kitchen. It was the little things like this that they appreciated. Living together with eleven grown men didn't exactly give them privacy.

"So how was your day?" Wonwoo asked, his left hand playing with Mingyu's right. An advantage when your boyfriend is a leftie is you can hold hands while eating without sacrificing comfort.

"Minghao and I bought new clothes."

"Show me later, hm?"

Mingyu smirked. "You sure that's not an excuse to see me naked?"

Wonwoo chuckled. "But I don't need to make up excuses just to see you naked," and then winked.

"Wow Jeon Wonwoo, you're really something," the two were busy flirting that they didn't notice Seungcheol enter the kitchen. Wonwoo felt his cheeks getting warmer but he ignored them.

"Hey hyung," Mingyu casually spoke like nothing happened. "Want some ramen?"

"Sure," Seungcheol grabbed a bowl, thanked them for the food, and went to the living room to sit with the others. They could hear Soonyoung welcome the older.

"Did you play games the whole day?" Mingyu asked as he collected the bowls they used and brought them to the sink.

Wonwoo yawned. "Yup, it's been a while. Cheol hyung and I suck."

It was quiet after that, the only sounds came from the water and the dishes that Mingyu was cleaning. Wonwoo was on his phone, probably looking at the cat memes Jun sent throughout the day.

The two of them left the kitchen together, their hands never leaving each other. They bid the rest of their members goodnight before they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

When they reached their shared bedroom, Wonwoo didn't bother turning on the lights and just pulled Mingyu to their bed.

"Someone's excited," Mingyu teased.

Wonwoo didn't speak and just went under the covers, Mingyu followed suit. They don't need words because this was routine for them. Mingyu would place his arm under Wonwoo’s pillow and hug his boyfriend as they slept. Wonwoo said he always slept better when he had Mingyu close to him. He loved to fall asleep while listening to his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat.

Mingyu carefully removed Wonwoo’s glasses from his face and placed them on the desk. He softly brushed away Wonwoo’s bangs so he could see a clearer view of his boyfriend. Wonwoo looked at him with so much love and adoration that Mingyu couldn’t help but squish him.

The soft laugh that came from Wonwoo’s mouth was something Mingyu knew he would cherish forever. That he would do anything he can just to keep him—them—happy. He kissed Wonwoo’s forehead and stayed there for a while.

“I love you. Sorry I didn’t notice the time,” Wonwoo said. Mingyu hugged him tighter and gave his forehead a final kiss.

“Love you too, and it’s okay I’m just being clingy as usual.”

Wonwoo didn’t respond and just snuggled closer, breathing in Mingyu’s scent. He could never identify what Mingyu smelled like other than, well, Mingyu. When he first told Mingyu about this, the younger pulled his face close to his and peppered it with kisses. Jihoon was the unfortunate one to witness that and just slowly backed away from them.

“Good night, Mingyu,” Wonwoo placed a soft kiss on Mingyu’s neck.

“Good night, Wonu.”

Wonwoo was almost asleep when Mingyu spoke a bit loudly. “Wait you haven’t seen my clothes yet!”


End file.
